


X1 Scenario/Oneshot Collection

by xbloodlinesx



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, College!AU, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: a collection of X1 scenarios, oneshots
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Reader, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo/Reader, Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok/Han Seungwoo, Kim Yohan/Reader, Lee Hangyul/Nam Dohyon, Lee Hangyul/Reader, Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun, kim Wooseok/reader, lee hangyul/kim yohan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Kiss me (younhan)

"Hyung!" Yohan screams.

Seungyoun was eating him out.

Seungyoun licks his pretty pink hole, sucking on the rim. Yohan is so needy, ass in the air, he keeps wiggling his ass, trying to get Seungyoun's tongue inside his hole.

"Fuck, daddy." Yohan moans.

Seungyoun dipped his tongue inside, past the ring of muscle, Yohan whined as the feeling of Seungyoun tongue fucking him.

It felt so good, wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He was gonna cum from Seungyoun eating him out.

"I'm cumming!" Yohan moans loudly.

Ropes of white cum went all over the bed.

Seungyoun pulled away from Yohan's ass, making him growl.

Seungyoun pulled Yohan's hair hard, turning his head to the side to give him a kiss.

Seungyoun bites Yohan’s lip, sucking on it, he moans loudly, he slips his tongue inside, licking inside his mouth. Seungyoun sucks on Yohan’s tongue, pulling on his hair harshly.

Yohan turns into a needy moaning mess, he almost fell to his knees, but Seungyoun grabbed him by his waist to hold him up. They continued kissing until the sun came up.

“Hyung.” Yohan whispers, it was four in the morning. 

Seungyoun groans, rolling over on his side, facing Yohan.

“What?” Seungyoun says groggily.

“Thank you for eating me out, your tongue felt so good.” Yohan says shyly.

“Seriously, that’s what you wanted to tell me at four in the morning?!”

“Why are you being so mean, Seungyoun?”

“I’m not being mean, I’m just tired, baby.”

“Yohan?”

“What?”

“Go back to Sleep, babe.” Seungyoun turned around, his back facing Yohan.

Yohan flopped onto the bed, wrapping his arm around Seungyoun waist, pulling him close, they both drift off to sleep soon after.


	2. Faded (Seungseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok was like a light shining, blinding and beautiful in the day, dark and evil at night when the light goes out

The sun sets beyond the horizon as Wooseok and Seungyoun hold hands, wind ruffled their hair, their hands intertwined.

Wooseok loves stares at Seungyoun's face, his long eyelashes frame his pretty dark eyes, his pretty little mouth he wants to fuck Seungyoun's mouth with his cock, the thought makes his cock twitch, his ears turning red with embarrassment.

Seungyoun hides under the covers of his bed, shaking with fear, Wooseok keeps pounding on the door, trying to get in.

Eventually Seungyoun works up the courage to open the door, he almost gasps, his mouth open in shock, Wooseok was a beautiful vampire.

"Seungyoun-ah." Wooseok whines, his cock was hard, it hurt so bad.

"What baby?" Seungyoun smirks, he loves seeing his baby needy for him.

"I'm hungry." Wooseok's eyes flash a deep red.

"Bite me." Seungyoun says with a grin.

Wooseok cuts Seungyoun's throat, slicing it out, blood dripping out, Wooseok grins evilly, he didn't give a fuck that he killed his boyfriend, he was gonna do it anyway. Wooseok takes a bit of arm, sucking Seungyoun's blood.

Seungyoun opens his eyes, his neck already healed.

"Fuck, why did you slice my neck, if you won't even suck my blood in that spot."

Wooseok jumps in surprise.

"Surprise, baby boy, I'm a vampire like you."

"What the fuck Seungyoun, I thought you were a freaking human, why are you so hot and sexy, just fuck me already!"

"No." Seungyoun grins.

"Why not? My cock hurts." Wooseok almost sobs.

"Fuck you, stupid whore, dumb slut." Wooseok curses at Seungyoun, he was so pissed.

Seungyoun bites his lip at the degrading words.

Seungyoun stares at Wooseok with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you, Seungyoun. You get turned on when I call you names, you're so stupid."

Seungyoun looked so delicious, he looked so hot, Wooseok wanted to tear him apart.

"Close your eyes, baby boy."

"Why?" Seungyoun asked, curious.

"I'm gonna fuck your pretty mouth with my cock, your lips wrapped around my cock. you'd look so pretty like that. my cock is so hard, I need your mouth."

Seungyoun's cock twitches as Wooseok whispers his dirty thoughts and what he'd like to do to Seungyoun in his ear. Seungyoun felt so filthy, he needed to go to church.

Seungyoun was supposed to be the dominant one in the relationship not the sub, it pissed him off.

"Fuck off, Wooseok! Time for your punishment."

Seungyoun pulled Wooseok's hair hard, pushing him, making him fall backwards on the bed. 

He crashed his lips against Wooseok's, making their teeth click together. He bites down on Wooseok's lip hard, making him gasp. Seungyoun slipped his tongue inside Wooseok's mouth. 

He sucked on Wooseok's tongue, he flicked his tongue, licking inside his mouth.

Seungyoun started tongue fucking Wooseok's mouth, moving his tongue in and out at a fast past, Wooseok moaned loudly, grabbing onto Seungyoun's t-shirt, trying to find something to hold onto, he was so dizzy.

Wooseok pulled away, trying to catch his breath.

"When we were kissing, where were your fangs?" Seungyoun tilts his head to the side.

"I hide them." Wooseok plays with the hem of his yellow sweater.

"I'm so thirsty, let me bite you, Wooseok." Seungyoun smirks.

"I-"

"Please, sweetheart." Seungyoun begs.

"Okay."

Seungyoun trailed his finger down the side of Wooseok's neck.

"Ready?"

Wooseok nods, getting impatient, he just wants to get it over with.

Seungyoun sinks his fangs into Wooseok's neck, sucking on his blood. Wooseok's blood tasted so rich and sweet, it was heavenly.

Seungyoun licks at Wooseok's bite marks, he sucks at the skin hard, getting every last drop of blood into his mouth.

"Fuck me." Wooseok whines, feeling intoxicated with Seungyoun's scent filling his nose.

Seungyoun ripped Wooseok's shirt off, revealing his abs, he licked his them, tasting Wooseok's sweat. 

Seungyoun moved up Wooseok's body to suck on his neck, sucking love bites on his neck. Wooseok moans as Seungyoun pulls his cock out of his boxers and sucks on it loudly, Wooseok moans loudly.

Seungyoun pulls Wooseok boxers off, flipping him over, he grabbed a bottle of lube, spreading it on his fingers.

He pushed a finger into Wooseok tight hole, he moved it in and out before adding second one, Wooseok moaned like a dirty slut as Seungyoun fingered him.

Seungyoun pulled his fingers out and got a condom, pulling it on. He pushed his cock into Wooseok's ass, Wooseok moaned loudly as Seungyoun was fucking into him so roughly. 

"Fuck." Wooseok moaned.

The sound of skin slapping and moans filled the room.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Wooseok moans loudly.

"Cum for me, baby." Seungyoun groans.

Wooseok's white cum shooting out of his cock.

Seungyoun moaned as his cum filled the condom.

He pulled the condom off, tying it and throwing it into the trash can.

He falls on top of Wooseok, sweat dripping down their faces. 

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Seungyoun laughs as Wooseok kisses him, wrapping his arms around Seungyoun's body.


	3. Chicken Nuggets (minisang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhee takes his bunny hybrid Eunsang to McDonald's to eat chicken nuggets

"I made chocolate chip cookies, baby." Minhee says as he took the tray of cookies out of the oven. 

Eunsang clapped his hands, he so happy that Minhee baked delicious sweets for him. Minhee also cooks savory food as well. Eunsang's bunny ears twitches, he breathes in the smell of the cookies, they smelled amazing.

"Careful the cookies are hot." Minhee warns.

Eunsang takes a cookie from the tray and takes a bite, the gooey, sweet, hot, cookie melts in his mouth, they tasted so good.

"Mmm, so good." Eunsang smiles through his mouthful of cookie.

"I'm glad you like them." Minhee says.

"Can I have some milk?"

"Sure baby." Minhee gets a glass and takes the milk out of the refrigerator, he pours some into the glass.

"Here you go cutie."

Eunsang drinks the cold milk, taking another bite of the cookie.

"I love you." Eunsang says, smiling.

"I love you too baby boy."

Eunsang whines at the pet name, his face flushed a bright red, embarrassed.

"You like it when I call you pet names, huh?"

"Yes."

Minhee walks over to Eunsang who was sitting on the kitchen floor, he kneels down in front of him.

"Can I give you a kiss, sweetheart?"

Eunsang nods, closing his eyes.

Minhee presses his lips against Eunsang's. He pulls away, giving Eunsang a few more kisses. He ruffles Eunsang's hair, smiling at how cute his baby bunny is.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"No." Eunsang pouts.

"Why not?"

"I'm hungry, Minhee."

Minhee grabs Eunsang's hand and pulls him to his feet, he wrapped his arms around his baby, licking his earlobe, Minhee's breath tickles Eunsang's ear, his teeth grazes his earlobe. Eunsang shivers at the feeling, his heart beats loudly.

Minhee pulls away, Eunsang smelled good.

"What do you wanna eat?" Minhee asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Chicken nuggets."

"Ohh, we could go to McDonald's, if you want?"

"I thought you were a chef." Eunsang says curiously.

"I am, but I don't feel like making chicken nuggets."

Eunsang nodded, walking over to the front door, opening it. Minhee got the car keys and followed Eunsang. Eunsang went to the car, opening the car door and getting in. Minhee got into the driver's side and started the car.

Minhee backed out of the driveway and started driving to McDonald's.

When they finally arrived at McDonald's, Eunsang started screaming and jumping up and down. Minhee had to calm him down, his put a sweatshirt around his waist and beanie on his head to cover his fluffy bunny tail and bunny ears.

They went inside the restaurant, standing in to order, when it was Minhee's turn, he ordered chicken nuggets and a drink for Eunsang. Eunsang sat down at one of the booths, waiting for Minhee.

They waited for their order, one of the employees brought Eunsang his food after awhile of waiting. 

"I love you so much, I'm so happy."

"That's good baby, I'm glad you're happy."

Eunsang happily ate his chicken nuggets and drank his coke, he was so happy to be with Minhee at McDonald's, it was the best day ever.


	4. Baby Boy (Hyeongpyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongpyo is Hyeongjun's baby boy

"You're my baby boy, you know that?" Hyeongjun hummed.

"Yes, I know." Dongpyo says.

Hyeongjun pokes Dongpyo's cheek, making him grin. Hyeongjun feels so happy spoiling his baby boy by giving him plushies and cooking for him, he wants Dongpyo to feel good and happy all the time, not sad. Dongpyo leans into Hyeongjun's touch as he ruffled his hair.

"You're so adorable and cute."

Dongpyo giggles.

"Can I give you a hug?"

"Sure, baby."

Dongpyo wrapped his arms around Hyeongjun's body, breathing softly. He pulls away staring into Hyeongjun eyes. Hyeongjun leans in and gives Dongpyo a kiss on the cheek, making Dongpyo whine.

"Kiss me on the lips."

"Okay, baby boy."

Dongpyo pouts at the nickname, looking down at the floor.

"Baby, look at me."

Hyeongjun grips Dongpyo's chin, pulling it upwards, making his baby boy look at him, they stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Dongpyo closes his eyes. Hyeongjun presses his lips to Dongpyo's pink plump lips, his tongue coaxed Dongpyo's mouth open and he slips his tongue inside, licking inside his mouth.

Dongpyo kisses Hyeongjun back, wrapping his arms around his neck, they make out for a few more minutes before Hyeongjun pulls away, trying to catch his breath.

"Let's go to our bedroom." Hyeongjun says, pulling on Dongpyo's hand.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why, you know why."

"To take a nap?"

Hyeongjun nods, giggling.

Hyeongjun pulls Dongpyo to the bedroom so they can take a nap together, they had a long day and they were both sleepy.

Hyeongjun let go of Dongpyo's hand, he pulls back the covers, climbing into bed.

Dongpyo climbed into bed right next to Hyeongjun, he stroked Dongpyo's soft black hair, whispering into his ear how he's such a good boy and a cutie pie, his baby boy forever and ever.

Dongpyo wondered how he found such a good boyfriend to take care of him, spoil him, make him the love of his life, he loved Hyeongjun so much.

"You're like a beautiful angel, my baby."

"I love you, Hyeongjun."

"Aww, cutie, I love you too."

Dongpyo smiles, he wishes Hyeongjun knew how much he loved him, he doesn't know what he'd do without him. Hyeongjun is his whole world, his whole life, he hopes they get to be together for a long time, he doesn't wanna break up with him.

"I'm tired." Dongpyo yawns.

"I'm sleepy too." Hyeongjun giggles.

Hyeongjun turns over, facing Dongpyo, he smiles at him.

"Hi."

"Hi." Hyeongjun laughs quietly.

"Let's go to sleep."

"Okay." Dongpyo smiles.

"I wanna be with you forever, I don't wanna break up." Tears start flowing down Dongpyo's cheeks, he's scared that Hyeongjun will break up with him one day, it's scary.

"Baby boy don't cry." Hyeongjun wiped Dongpyo's tears, wrapping his arms around his baby.

"Shhh, I'm not gonna break up with you, I'll love you forever until I die. I love spoiling you and taking care of you, my cute baby boy, you're the love of my life, I hope you know that."

"I feel so bad because I thought you didn't love me that much." Dongpyo smiles as tears continued falling.

"Don't cry anymore alright, I want to you to be happy not sad, cutie." Hyeongjun coos.

Dongpyo nods.

Eventually Dongpyo drifted off to sleep, head on Hyeongjun's shoulder as he hugged him.


	5. Butterfly (Seungyoun/reader)

You stare out the window, the rain hitting it, you feel Seungyoun's arms wrap around your neck, hugging you. You lean into his touch, ginning, he was such a precious boyfriend.

"You're my little butterfly." Seungyoun whispers in your ear, you turn your head to stare into his dark eyes. He was so beautiful, he was like a fairy.

Seungyoun was like the twinkling stars in the dark night sky, he was an all-rounder, good at everything, he even knew English which was good for you because your Korean sucks.

Later that night Seungyoun laid in bed next to you whispering sweet nothings in your ear, he loved you very much, he was a sweetheart. Seungyoun was so gorgeous and sexy.

You're surprised that he's a real boy. You turn over on your side, facing Seungyoun. You trail your eyes down his body, licking your lips.

"What baby?"

"You're so gorgeous." You whispered, staring into his eyes.

"I know." Seungyoun giggles, his eyes twinkling.

"Baby girl, go to sleep." 

"Good night, Seungyoun."

"Night babe."

You feel Seungyoun's hand stroking your hair as your eyes flutter close and drift off to sleep.

You wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of Seungyoun singing Different, your favorite song, you didn't understand Korean well, but you loved listening to music in Korean.

"I wish I was dead." You day out loud interrupting Seungyoun's singing.

"Why babe?" Seungyoun presses his face to your neck inhaling your sweet scent, his breath tickling your neck. You close your eyes as tears slide down your cheeks, you felt suicidal and miserable. You felt like you have nothing to live for.

"I wanna die, I'm depressed, I have nothing to live for, my life is a mess, I feel bad." You sobbed.

Seungyoun whispers comforting words in your ear, he loves you very much, you don't know what you'd do without him. He understands what you're going through because he used to have depression a long long time ago. He wants you to be happy not sad.

"I love you so much, baby girl."

"I love you too, Seungyoun."


	6. Uncomfortable (Younhan)

"I want you to fuck me, please." Yohan pleads.

"No." Seungyoun pouts crossing his arms.

"Please." Yohan cries, his cock hurt so bad, he almost sobbed.

"Beg for it." Seungyoun sneered.

"Please, daddy, I need your cock, I'll be a good baby boy, please." Yohan sobs.

Seungyoun ruffles his hair, smirking, he was such a good baby boy. Seungyoun unbuttoned his pants, taking them off, he pulls his boxers off, wiggling his ass in the air. Yohan swallows hard, mouth dry, he licks his lips. Seungyoun pumps his cock, staring at Yohan devilishly.

"Ready baby?" Seungyoun smirks.

"Ready for what." Yohan stares at him wide eyed.

"I'm gonna fuck your pretty mouth with my cock."

Yohan's mouth waters at the sight of Seungyoun's thick cock.

"I feel so uncomfortable, please fuck me." Yohan pleads.

"Baby I fucked you last night, you're so horny, I'll mouth fuck you this time."

"Open up."

Yohan opens his mouth wide, excitement filled his body as he anticipated Seungyoun's beautiful cock filling up his mouth.

Seungyoun slides his cock into Yohan's mouth, sliding it in and out, fucking his mouth, he looked so beautiful with his lips stretched around his cock, he gagged around his cock, tongue sliding against it. Seungyoun's high pitched moans filling Yohan's ears, he looked so hot moaning in pleasure. 

Seungyoun eventually pulls out, Yohan gasps for air, coughing.

"You were so good for me, baby boy." Seungyoun giggles.

Yohan pulls Seungyoun into a hug, leaning his head against his shoulder.


	7. Consume (Seungyoun/reader)

You point a knife at your boyfriend Seungyoun. there's blood dripping down your nose from the propane. You were running through the city in a rampage, trying to kill people, eat their flesh. 

You break your knuckles, pressing down on your fingers till the bones break. Seungyoun stabbed you with a needle, making the pain go away trying to make the pain fade, trying to do you a favor.

"Yeah this is what I do, I love killing humans for their flesh, it's good." You throw your head back and laugh.

Seungyoun cowered in fear, the voices in his head screaming run now. He prays the voices are human. He was so scared but also fascinated at the same time. His head feels super clouded, he hasn't blinked in a minute, it's super strange.

"Baby girl don't kill me, please remember how we met!" He pleaded.

"Careful or you'll lose it, you're gonna go insane!"

You stare at him, laughing like you can't even remember how they met which was at a dinner where you worked. He came in with his short black hair, t-shirt, jeans, sat down at a booth and ordered a chocolate milk shake, you started talking to him and eventually hooked up.

"Please understand I'm trying my hardest, my head's a mess but I'm trying regardless. Anxiety is one Hell of a problem. It's not right, it's not fair." Seungyoun screams, putting his head in his hands, he wants to die.

"Shut the fuck up!" You scream, eyes flashing a bright red.

Seungyoun stumbles towards you leaning in close to your face, you and Seungyoun breathe each other’s air, staring at each other before Seungyoun crashes his lips against yours, he sucks on your tongue as he reaches underneath your skirt, pulling your panties down, he slips his fingers inside your folds, fingering you, high pitched moans filled his ears, you was a crazy bitch but such a good girlfriend at the same time.

"You can take my flesh if you want, I don't care anymore I wanna die."

"Finally, I thought you'd never ask."

You run towards Seungyoun at a fast speed, your arm high above your head, you stabbed Seungyoun in the stomach with a knife, ripping him apart, tearing his flesh from his bones with your mouth, blood dripping down your face as you ate him alive.


	8. Pretty (Hangyul/Dohyon)

Dohyon was swinging on a swing at the park in the middle of the night, his ex girlfriend broke up with him, he was so lonely and sad. Dohyon was so depressed, everything felt meaningless, worthless. He didn't have anything to live for. He felt warm wet tears slide down his cheeks, he sniffed, the pain in his stomach growing.

"Hey, are you okay?" A man's voice was ringing in Dohyon's ears, the man sat in the swing next to him. Dohyon looks up and turns his head to face him.

"No." Dohyon continued crying.

"I'm Hangyul."

"Dohyon."

"How old are you?" Hangyul asks, staring at Dohyon.

"18, you?"

"I'm 20." Hangyul's eyes softened.

"You're pretty." Hangyul says, smiling.

"I know." Dohyon mumbles.

"Can I give you a hug?" Hangyul asks.

"Okay." 

Dohyon wiped his tears, getting up from the swing and walking over to Hangyul, standing in from of him. Hangyul pulls seungyoun into his arms. Dohyon stars crying, he felt terrible, all he thinks about is her, his ex girlfriend. Hangyul pulls away staring into Dohyon's pretty eyes, he cupped his face, pressing his thumb to Dohyon's lips. Dohyon stares at Hangyul wide eyed. The boy turned his head to the side avoiding Hangyul's gaze. Hangyul licks Dohyon's ear, tickling the flesh, biting down on Dohyon's earlobe, making the boy cry out. Hangyul stars grinding down on Dohyon their cocks rubbing against each other, Dohyon starts moaning, his high pitched moans echoing throughout the park, the warm night air ruffles through Hangyul's hair. Hangyul was so sexy, his jaw dropped, letting out moans. 

Hangyul stopped grinding, his hips still. He pressed a finger to Dohyon's lips, making him open his mouth and taking his fingers, he swirled his tongue around the digits. Hangyul bites his lower lip, his lip ring shines in the moonlight. Hangyul pulls his fingers out, pressing his lips against Dohyon's pink plush lips, stroking his cheek. Dohyon pulls away, gasping for air, clawing Hangyul's back. Hangyul pulls Dohyon into another hug, stroking his hair.

Dohyon starts crying he missed Hangyul. He sat down on his bed, laying down on his stomach with his face on the pillow, he felt awful, he wanted to die. He heard the door to his room opening, Hangyul's voice rang in his ears.

"Hi baby boy."

"Hangyul!"

Dohyon turned over onto his side, smiling. Hangyul laid in bed next to him, holding his hand and stroking his hair with the other. He stopped stroking his hair to take a swig of alcohol.

"You want some?"

"Sure."

Dohyon drank the vodka out of the bottle, the alcohol burned its way down his throat. He turns over onto his side, handing the bottle to Hangyul. He put it on the nightstand, grinning. Hangyul continues stroking Dohyon's hair, his eyelashes fluttering closed, he sighs a happy sigh, content, Hangyul made him relax. He was the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
